Kioni Abasi
Kioni Abasi (born 1983) is a main character in The IT Files. Born in Kenya, Kioni is an agent of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, serving as a member of Team Zeta. One of the first non-Interpol agents recruited by the ITEA, Kioni previously served as an officer of the Metropolitan Police Service. Frustrated with criminals escaping justice, Kioni has taken to secretly freezing known criminals with Type-7 and keeping them in her home. Biography Early Life Kioni was born in Nairobi, Kenya, her parents the owners of a local cafe that did decent business. As she grew up however Kioni's parents began to flounder business-wise, a local band of criminals also starting to extort money from them. Ultimately when Kioni was twelve her parents decided they should move and joined her aunt, uncle and grandparents in London. Angered by the injustice that had caused her family to leave her childhood home, Kioni worked to become a police officer, taking tangential training and such after high school and even working briefly in private security before joining the City of London police department. Kioni's older cousin Bashira Abasi was helpful in aiding Kioni to navigate her new home. For several years Kioni pulled standard patrol duty, though she eventually joined the narcotics department and was even made a junior detective. Within the force Kioni became known for being a ruthless interrogator, able to make even the toughest of suspects give in, though her technique usually required time. It was during a drug bust turned hostage situation in mid-2008 that Kioni really proved her worth, breaking a friend of the hostage taker in incredible time, allowing the negotiator to get everyone out of the situation alive. News of her impressive skills in dealing with narcotics led Kioni to catch the eye of the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, who promptly recruited her. Around the same time she was recruited Kioni also inherited her grandparents' small mansion in Hyde Park. International Agent After joining the ITEA Kioni was initially assigned to Team Alpha to learn from the agency's top people, but she had trouble following Tasia Spiro's unique pace. Eventually Kioni learned how her leader operated and even befriended her, but after the return of Ashley Tisdale she was instead made second in command of the newly-formed Team Zeta. One of the team's first assignments involved them dealing with Barry Finnegan, whom Kioni had helped Tasia arrest back when she was with Alpha, but while she managed to reach his hideout he ultimately managed to get the upper hand and would of captured her if not for the arrival of Tasia. After the capture of Charles Truman III Kioni proved invaluable, managing to quickly break the prisoner and make him reveal the identity of the leader of Ouroboros. Freeze Justice After the fall of Ouroboros Kioni was disgusted to hear that several minor members of the organization were to be released on bail. Deciding to deal with the perceived injustice, Kioni tracked down and captured four former Ouroboros members. Giving each of her captives an overdose of Type-7, Kioni then hid them in a secret area in her house's basement. While seeing her new collection as justice in action, Kioni's also taken to treating her captives like dolls. Kioni would later expand her collection with four members of the Howe Street Boys, capturing them right under the nose of Sophia Katsopolis, Yeardley Luxby and Nessa Kelly. When Sandy Vanholt used the Durga Hourglass and the Stillsville Camera to freeze time on a global scale Kioni was frozen at home while meeting with Bashira. Tasia Spiro stopped by and not only discovered her secret collection of childish things, which included all manner of 'kiddy food', but her collection of criminals as well. Days prior to the event Kioni had secretly tracked down Alfie Dixon and his wife Isla Dixon, who had secretly been making and producing Type-7 in London. As a result not only did Tasia find the eight familiar faces from past ITEA cases but the Dixons as well. Personal Information * Current Age: 26 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 119 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 32C * Hypnosis Rating: 5 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men * Favorite Drink: White Wine * Favorite Foods: Space Raiders, Soft Serve Ice Cream, Candy Personal Items * SIG P226, Personal Sidearm * Glock 17, Secondary Sidearm * Copper Bracelet with contact information for if found frozen * Honda CR-V, Personal Vehicle Residence Kioni's home is located in the Hyde Park region of Greater London. The house, considered by some to basically be a mansion, was inherited from her grandparents. The house has three floors as well as a two-door exterior garage, and a rock garden rather than a traditional lawn. The top floor has two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a small office. The second floor has two additional rooms for either bedroom of office use, a large living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and two bathrooms. The basement, at first glance, appears to only have a storage space, a laundry and a hallway leading to a small living room and half-bathroom. The basement however also houses a former bomb shelter with eight rooms. The shelter's main area is a large living space and then then there is also a kitchen, two bathrooms and four bedrooms. Special Skills * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols and shotguns. * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field command. * Computer expertise, specifically software. * Diplomacy, specifically interrogation. * Investigative Knowledge, specifically out of place details. * Bilingual, knowing Swahili and English. Relationships Family * Bashira Abasi, Cousin Teammates * Sophia Katsopolis * Anna Federov * Nessa Kelly * Andrew Chin Friends * Tasia Spiro, also Co-Worker * Colette Landry, also Co-Worker * Marcus Corrado, also Co-Worker * Suzanna Ortiz-Volt, also Co-Worker * Takahishi Nakamura, also Co-Worker * Malai Kasem, also Co-Worker * Eva Bingham, also Co-Worker * Rachel Clarke, also Co-Worker * Gaspar Guevara, also Co-Worker * Zachary Song, also Co-Worker * Palmira Tiago Collection * Zhen Shan * Rajni Arora * Mike Bailey * Barry Finnegan * Mildred Boothe * Adam Chesterton * Neil Deacon * Vina Rai * Isla Dixon * Alfie Dixon Appearances Canon * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Part 1 * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Tasia's Return * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Kioni's Justice * The IT Files: Anna's Worth * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 Non-Canon * The Caribbean Caper Trivia * Kioni is physically based on actress Zoe Saldana. * A glass of white wine after a hard day at work is one of Kioni's rituals. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA